


Три раза, когда

by Snusmumrik



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Humor, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snusmumrik/pseuds/Snusmumrik
Summary: Не самый подходящий момент





	Три раза, когда

**Author's Note:**

> Все совершенно совершеннолетние

**1**

Питер дрочил и был в одном вздохе от оргазма, когда это случилось. Удар в окно, он сотряс всю комнату и подбросил сердце Питера над кроватью. Питер вскочил, запутался в спущенных до колен штанах, еле устоял на ногах, добрался до окна и открыл его. За подоконник снаружи цеплялись пальцы в чёрных кожаных перчатках, кое-где ткань была подрана, и проглядывало мясо. Натуральное мясо, здоровая кожа не может быть такого цвета. На мгновение четыре пальца исчезли, а потом в проёме окна возникло что-то огромное и красное. Питер отпрянул и чуть снова не навернулся. 

— Эй! Какого чёрта?  
— Привет, малыш! — Это был человек в маске, похожей на трусы. Он закинул локти на подоконник, смахнув журналы, и подтянулся. От него дурно пахло, он оглядел Питера и спросил: — Ты чего ещё не в кроватке? И вообще, тебе сколько лет? Тебе уже можно дрочить?  
— Ты нормальный? Спрашивать такое. Дрочить можно когда угодно и…  
— О, достойный ответ, папочка Уэйд одобряет!  
— Ты в курсе, что потерял половину туловища?  
— Что, правда? Ну, со мной такое случается. Ты погоди, я сейчас ещё и голову потеряю.  
— Нет, стоп! Только не здесь! Тётя убьёт меня, если увидит кровь в моей комнате.   
— Воу, полегче! Это образное выражение. Понимаешь, так говорят, когда влюбляются в кого-то.   
— Ты вообще кто?   
— Ой, точно! Мы же так и не познакомились, а уже столько друг о друге знаем. Я — Человек-Паук, твой дружелюбный сосед.   
— Ты сосёшь, Человек-Паук.  
— С чего это вдруг? Хотя, окей! Тебе и штаны снимать не надо.   
— Фу, заткнись! И ты не Человек-Паук, он никогда не сказал бы такой мерзости.   
— Про сосёшь сказал ты! Я всего лишь подыграл. Хорошо, что ты тоже не Человек-Паук, а то б неловко вышло.   
— Конечно, я не Человек-Паук, с чего мне им быть.  
— Точно-точно. Признаюсь по секрету, я знаком с настоящим Человеком-Пауком, и он мой лучший друг…  
— Чего?..  
— Так вот, у него мужественное мускулистое тело и низкий грудной голос, а ты… Извини, чувак, ничего личного, но…  
— Да Человек-Паук ни за что не стал бы водиться с таким отморозком как ты! Лучший друг? Да ты с ним даже не знаком.   
— Но я могу! Я могу с ним познакомиться, с тобой же познакомился, хотя и не планировал, а с ним-то планирую. Уже лет десять, помню, когда он только появился…  
— Он появился три года назад.   
— Вот что ты перебиваешь? На меня нахлынули такие приятные воспоминания, как он спускается по фонарному столбу на своей паутине, словно по пилону…  
— Я сейчас тебя скину вниз.  
— Человек-Паук не стал бы этого делать.  
— Как мы уже выяснили, я — не он.   
— Нет, пощади, Человек-Дрочила, неужели у тебя совсем нет сердца, скинешь безногого калеку?   
— Человек-Дрочила? Я точно тебя скину.  
— Ты же не назвал мне своего имени, приходится импровизировать.   
— И не назову…  
— Питер! Иди ужинать!  
— О, это твоя тётушка? Скажи, они всегда появляются вовремя, вот и имя твоё прозвучало. Питер. Ну, иди кушай, не заставляй тётушку нервничать. Штаны только не забудь надеть.   
Он раскинул руки в стороны, и через секунду внизу раздался грохот.   
— Я в порядке! И, кстати, меня зовут Уэйд!   
— Я в курсе, придурок, — сказал Питер вполголоса, закрывая окно. 

**2**

Питер гнался за вором и был в одном взлёте от него, когда это случилось. Сверху, прямо на голову вору, свалилось что-то огромное и красное. 

— Чёрт! Опять ты…  
— Что? Что-что-что? Ты меня уже видел раньше? О, наконец-то ты заметил меня, Паучок! Знаешь, как долго я не решался подобраться ближе, всё наблюдал за тобой издалека, но на днях произошёл забавный случай, и я подумал: «А почему бы и не да, чёрт побери!». И вот я здесь, перед тобой, что скажешь, рад меня видеть?   
— Да кто ты такой, чёрт возьми?   
— Не узнаёшь меня? Это же я — Дэдпул, дружелюбный убийца.   
— Не смей использовать мой девиз в связке со словом «убийство».   
— Я не говорил «убийство», я сказал: убийца.   
Питер закатил глаза.   
— Может, слезешь с этого парня? Он, кажется, задыхается.  
— Что? С какого парня? Подо мной кто-то есть, и я не в курсе? Более того — штаны всё ещё на мне, и в них мёртвая тишина. Так вот, про забавный случай: на днях я, точнее, верхняя часть меня, влетела в окно к какому-то парнишке, а он был без штанов и дрочил. Представляешь, Паучок, возможно, это была моя судьба, но мне обрубило всё, что ниже пояса, и я не…  
— Просто заткнись и слезь уже с этого парня.   
— Ты понимаешь, какая ирония, да? Сейчас-то я весь целый…  
Питер выкинул вперёд руку и залепил ему рот паутиной. Потом немного спеленал ноги и стащил со своего вора. Тот уже был на грани обморока. Бумажник выпал из побледневший руки, Питер поднял его, связал вора и приклеил к лавке. Сбоку раздались аплодисменты.   
— Вот он наш Паучок в деле! Ловкий и быстрый! Справедливый и сексуальный!   
Надо было связать ему и руки, чтобы не сумел разлепить рот. Питер отвернулся и пульнул паутину в ближайший столб, ему нужно было вернуться к супермаркету и отдать тому мужчине его бумажник.   
— Эй, Паучок, погоди, мы же ещё не выпили за знакомство! 

**3**

Питер ел мороженое и был в одном укусе от шоколада в кончике рожка, когда это случилось. К нему за столик подсело что-то огромное и красное. Только не снова, подумал Питер. Но, когда поднял голову, то отлегло от сердца. Это был не Дэдпул, а просто мужчина в красной толстовке. Из-под капюшона виднелась только нижняя часть лица, и она была словно обожжена. Вместо того, чтобы отвести взгляд, Питер уставился на него. 

— В чём дело? — спросил мужчина и улыбнулся. — Не думал, что Красная Шапочка на самом деле даже не волк, а просто настоящее чудовище?   
— Извини.   
Питер опустил глаза, лизнул мороженое, кашлянул и снова глянул на него.   
— Должен признаться, — сказал он, — в первую секунду, ну, когда ты подсел, я решил, что ты… В общем, другой человек, с которым мне не хотелось бы встречаться. А потом я увидел, и…  
— С чего это ты так откровенен с незнакомцем? Мама разве не учила тебя не разговаривать с подозрительными дядями?   
Питер рассмеялся.   
— Ты совсем не кажешься мне подозрительным. Меня, кстати, зовут Питер.   
Он протянул руку через стол. Мужчина поглядел на неё несколько секунд, потом поднял свою, но не для того, чтобы пожать руку Питера, а чтобы смахнуть с головы капюшон. Она оказалась полностью лысая и такая же болезненная, как нижняя часть лица. А глаза — голубые, обычные человеческие глаза. Питер просто пялился на него, хотя понимал, что это неприлично, нетактично и, возможно, неприятно.   
— А я — Уинстон.  
— Как Черчилль?  
— Точно!   
Уинстон снова улыбнулся. Это было самое приятное знакомство за последние дни. Без масок и спущенных штанов. Просто два человека в кафе за одним столиком.


End file.
